Inside the Insane Mind of Ginny Weasley
by Cowwy Moo Moo
Summary: Ginny's fifth year complete with attempts to pass the O.W.L.S, make the Quidditch team, avoid the increasing dark magic in their lives, and try not to strangle Harry Potter...includes her endless sarcasm :-) Read and Review


No Title for Now  
By meeeee, hahhahaha  
  
Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes as she saw the worst site she could ever imagine, a grave. Not just any grave- Sirius Black's grave. She watched the minister give a prayer but she didn't hear a word of it. She was deep in her thoughts wondering "what ifs". What if we didn't go to the department of mysteries, what if Harry didn't believe his dream, what if they didn't believe what Kreacher said? Just hearing his name made Ginny growl-that little idiot, that-that -ugh - that piece of shit. Even Hermione doesn't rise to his defense anymore. Ginny felt the small pitter-patter of rainfall on her face. Some people started to open umbrellas. But Ginny relished the rain. Harry was standing off in the corner, all by himself, with a look of defeat on his face. Then all of the sudden the ground shook. As Ginny fell down on the ground as a dark figure rose from the ground a with a red, manic, glint in his eyes as he smiled. Then he pointed at Ginny beckoning her to come to him she began to thrash around. 

"Ufh" she said as she fell out bed banging her head on the ground. She's been having the same dreams lately and receiving the same head injuries. She groggily got of the bed and banged her knee against the desk. She shouted a muffled curse as her mirror gave her a dirty look. 

'Back at the Burrow, home sweet home,' she thought. They would have been back at Grimmauld Place but her mother decided that she and Ron had to stay at home, knowing that the place will be full of Aurors and that Fred and George didn't leave them empty handed. She still remembered those Extendable Ears very well. They hadn't heard from Harry yet, though Ginny assured Ron that Harry just needs some peace and time to think after the funeral. They all did. 

The Burrow was strangely quiet lately. Ginny guessed it was because Fred and George moved out of the Burrow into an apartment close to their shop. Ginny got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen were Ron was eating his breakfast. 

"Ron don't you even stop to chew," Ginny said sitting down at the table and grabbing a plate. "You're one to talk" said Ron when he finally swallowed. 

"Heard from Harry yet?" 

"Nope" said Ron looking down 

"Maybe you should write a letter to him" 

"I already did, I sent him about 5 of them. He just won't answer back" Ginny stared at Ron for a while turning red in the face. 

"He won't answer back, he won't answer back.... What a complete and utter prat" 

"He's just depressed," Ron defended 

"Well he's not the only one suffering, I just think he's being selfish. I mean what about us? If he's suffering then we're suffering also," Ginny said as she got up from the table and went up stairs. "What are you going to do" Ron asked uneasily. 

"Going to give Harry a piece of my mind" Ginny went to her room and got out a quill and unquarked her bottle of ink. She dipped the quill in the inkbottle and paused for a moment before writing on the parchment.  
  
Dear Harry Potter, a.k.a. the biggest prat in the whole wide world,  
  
I can't believe that you just snuffed Ron off. He sends you five fricken letters and you haven't even wrote one back to him. It's not like you are the only one here that's suffering over Sirius' death, lord knows that we're all suffering but you think that your some kind of special person that it give you the right to ignore your own friends. Jeez, what the hell is wrong with you? You are being such an asshole. Maybe Cho did have the right to leave you... I mean look at you Harry! You're so dense that it would take a boulder to hit your head before you realize that your not alone in this thing (and let me tell you, I'd be more than happy to be the one to throw that boulder at your head.)  
  
Hope that you fall on you head and bleed to death and that fiery ants eat your rotting body and that bats eat you eyes.  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
Ginny rolled up the parchment and gave it to Pig. "Hey little guy, do me a favor gauge Harry's eyes out for me" Ginny said sweetly. 

Pig simple hooted meekly and flew out the window. Ginny went back down the stairs. "The job is done" Ginny said to Ron who was playing chess by himself. 

"What have you done?" said Ron warily 

"Just send Harry a friendly letter" 

"Ya I bet, knowing you probably threatened to kill him or something" 

"I did not! That reminds me to send a letter to Dean pretty soon." Ginny said pleasantly as Ron turned red. 

"He's big trouble" 

"Ron he's your friend anyway I thought you said he was a great guy" 

"Well that was before he was going out with my little sister" Ron mummer under his breath. Ginny just hid her smile, " Heard from Hermione yet" she said casually. 

"Nope but I expect to hear from her soon I just send her a letter yesterday." 

"Oh did you" 

" What that's supposed to mean-" 

" You'll figure it out soon enough Ronnikins. Well I think I'll challenge you to a game of wizard chess. The loser has to clean up the kitchen table." "You're on" Ron said with a pleased and superior look on his face. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

After a long and grueling game of wizard's chess which Ginny lost (unspurprisingly), she started to clear up the table. She past the mirror in which she stood to look at herself for a moment. Let me tell you that she hates her freckles with a passion. Some of you people out there can picture her as a tall and graceful girl with long soft fiery golden hair and a slash of freckles that run across her nose and cheeks. Boys are you people ever so wrong. Now I'm not saying that Ginny is ugly, but I'm not saying she a great beauty either. She's in-between-pretty but not exactly stunning . She's short. Or 'petite' if you prefer that. She's not graceful- there are many times in which her clumsiness can take over. She has straight tomato red hair and freckles that run all over her face and arms. What Ginny wished the most is to get rid of her freckles. It's not that she cares about her appearance that much but she just thought that her freckles make her look childish. Ginny snorted at her appearance as the mirror did the same back. After she finished cleaning she took out a book and sat down on a comfortable chair, a few minutes later she fell asleep. "Tap, Tap, Tap" Ginny woke up to find Pig tapping on the window "Didn't expect an answer back so soon," she said as she let Pig in and took the scroll off his leg.  
  
Dear Ginny  
Let me tell you something about my life, when I was one I somehow survived the Avada Kedavra curse. I was the only known person who ever survived the curse and I reflected the curse and caused the downfall of the dark lord who practically all of the wizarding community feared He murdered my parents forcing me to live with my horrible aunt and uncle and having to face all their abused for 11 years and finally I find a ray of hope. Hogwarts. I look forward to going ever year except this one. 

In my third year I finally found someone who is apart of my family-who actually cares for me, Sirius. I finally felt at home and happy. But now all that has changed and then you write me a letter telling me that I'm not allowed to hide my feeling and that I should be more considerate. I'd like to see you try to walk in my shoes Ginny because the only one here who is inconsiderate is you, Ginny. THE ONLY SHELFISH PRAT I SEE IS YOU AND DO ME A FAVOR AND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. I just want to be alone; it's the best thing to do. 

Harry  
  
Ginny felt a mixture of sadness and anger, after reading it but what she felt the most was sympathy. She went upstairs and got out a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
Dear Harry  
I know that you've been through a lot but you're forgetting that Sirius is not the only family member that you have. What about us. I swear Harry you're so thick headed, we all care about you and only wish for you to be happy. Why can't you understand that? Your are unfortunately part of the Weasley family whether you like it or not and we won't ever forget about you. Just do me a favor and try not to kill your self. 

Ginny  
  
As she sent Pig off again Ginny rubbed her head.Who would have thought that a couple of years ago her hearts started to flutter every time she saw him? Now the only thing The-boy-who-lived does to her is give her a big head ache. She stumbled up the stairs and collapsed in the bed as she fell quickly to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny got up groggily from bed to realize she slept in her clothes, she quickly changed and went downstairs to find the usual sight of Ron eating breakfast but there with him was Mum and Dad, and the twins, who Ginny was more than happy to see. 

" Well look what the cat dragged in" Said George grinning at the sight of Ginny 

" Your no looker yourself" Ginny said sticking out her tongue at him 

" When did you guys come in" 

" Just before you got up, I can't stand another day without Mums cooking" Fred said flashing a charming smile at Mrs. Weasley as she beamed back at him giving him some more sausage. "Suck up" Ginny said as she grabbed the plate closest to her and being to stuff her face out. 

"Why Ginny how lady like of you I assume you learned your manners from Ron here" Fred said Pompously. 

"Heyyyyy" Ron said as he looked up from his plate but he only shrug and continued to eat in piggish way. 

" So Mum when will you get Harry back from that horrible muggle place?" said George 

The two youngest Weasleys jerked their heads up quickly at Mrs. Weasley as she said calmly " Soon" 

" Soon? Soon? Who knows how we'll be able to get him back and lord knows what those rotten muggles are doing to him- half starving him and making him their slave-"  
  
But Ron's rants stopped mid-sentence as an owl tapped against the window. " Fekin owls" Ginny said as she got up and crossed the room and open the window as an owl swooped in and dropped a letter at Ron's plate and swooped out. Ron quickly scanned the letter as an amaze look came upon his face "I got seven owls" he said.  
  
" What are you talking about" Ginny said as she grab the letter from his hand  
  
Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley  
  
These are the following results of your O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizard Levels), please see the followings as: 

O- Outstanding, E- Exceeds Expectations, A- Acceptable, P-Poor, D-Dreadful, and T- Troll. Here are your following grades.  
  
Charms-O 

Transfiguration-O 

Herbology-O 

Potions-E 

Defense Against the Dark Arts-E 

Divination-D 

Care of the Magical Creatures-O 

Astronomy-P 

History of Magic-A  
  
Ginny let out a low whistle, as she handed back Ron's paper in great shock. " Hey don't act all surprised" Ron said looking offended as he began to roll up the parchment, but Fred made a grab for it. 

"Seven owls, well looks like ickle Ronniekins has become another Percy" said George. 

"Still don't know why they still call you ickle Ronniekins, your twice there size," Ginny said in a low voice, as he quickly realized his mistake and looked quickly at his parents. A dark look came to Mr. Weasley face, but Mrs.Weasley seem to not have heard the last part and took the letter from Ron's hand. 

"Oh Ronald, you just could make head boy, seven owls! Seven owls!" Mrs. Weasley said as happy look came to her face. 

"Yeah Mum, that would mean that everyone in the family has gotten high owls" George grinned. " Ron," said Mrs. Weasley dazedly 

"That's his name," said Fred 

"Let me go write to Bill and Charlie, seven owls," said Mrs.Weasley 

"You go do that dear" say Mr.Weasley as he checked his watch " We're going to be late" he said as he caste the twins a furtive look. 

"Oh right" George said quickly. " Well off we go, be good while we're gone and don't make Mum fuss over Ron too much Ginny" 

"Hey wait a minute," Ginny said, but it was too late all three of them disappearate. 

" There is something going on with those guys, think there going to a meeting at the Grimmauld" Ron said. 

" Most likely, I hate it when they don't tell us these things like what's going on? And especially now since Fred and George are now in it and they won't tell us a single thing" 

"Yeah your right, well I'm going to go write Hermione and Harry a letter, maybe this time Harry will answer" Ron said sadly as he started to climb up the stairs. Ginny sighed as she looked all around the room. Everything seemed so secretive and confusing... all she wanted was another normal Weasley summer. Not only that, but it seems like Ginny was left to clean up the dishes left from breakfast once again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day seemed to pass by slowly, and Ginny was more than glad to sink into bed and into deep sleep, but she was shaken abruptly from sleep. 

" Ginny wake up we have to go! Fast-there's no time to explain I just need you to get up!" 

"Huh, what? Tonks is that you? Is everyone okay? Oh my God did something happen to Harry?" 

" Everyone is okay, but I need you to get up and change into your clothes quickly" said Tonks hurridley as she checks the closets and around Ginny's room as she changed. 

"Everything is clear here, what about you Mad-Eye?" Tonks said loudly. 

" Clear" a low throaty voice replied 

"Come on let's go" Tonks said as she grabbed Ginny's arm and went out the door quickly, Ginny saw a number of people wandering down the hallway with their wands out checking the bedrooms. Fear ran through her entire body. Her throat dried up that she couldn't even make a sound. 

"Come on quickly, touch this Portkey. Ready 1,2,3!" Ginny touched the Portkey and felt the familiar sensation of being jerked toward in, she finally landed on the ground but not before she twirled violently around. 

She got up from the ground and was immediately enclosed into a bone-crushing hug. 

"Oh, Ginny I was so worried. Especially since they evacuated the house and I had to leave you behind." "MUM, what's going on, and what do you mean by evacuating the house." Mrs. Weasley face grew weary as she began to take in a deep breath 

"You- Know-Who's Death Eaters tried to break in the house so they could capture us and torture us until we told them where the Order Of Phoenix headquarters was, luckily though one of the many charms that has been place on the house detected them and warned me and the rest of the Order " This is when Ginny finally realized was she was Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. "Where's Ron?" 

"Over here" Ron replied looking shaky. "Mum you do know that normal teenage wizards don't have to face these kind of things" 

" This time its different... He's back again" Mrs.Weasley said soberly 

"Come on you two go to bed we've been through a lot in one night" 

"Wait-what about Harry?" Ron said 

"You'll see him in the morning they'll probably bring him here soon- now enough questions I want you two to get into bed now." 

"Enough questions? Wy I haven't even asked her half of the things I wanted to know" Ginny whisper as she and Ron climbed stairs. 

"I know, I'm getting sick of all this secrecy too" Ron said "Night Ginny" he said as he went to his room. 

"Night Ron" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ginny went downstairs past the elf heads that still hang up on the wall. She paused as she glanced at the heads but continued down the stairs. "Morning" she said 

"Morning" Ron replied as he glances up from the table. He was the only one there. 

"Is Harry here," Ginny asked 

"I'm not sure, maybe he didn't come. Or maybe just maybe they got to him first." Ron said with a worried look. 

"Or maybe he came here late at night after being awoken by half a dozen wizards prowling around the room, then going downstairs to find his aunt, uncle and cousin wide awake their worst nightmare having just come true- (their house streaming with wizards with their wands out) then being escorted by Moody with a portkey and landing here. And throughout all that not even being told anything about what was happening. Then I finally got some answers but before the real questions were told I had to go to bed." 

"Harry" Ginny cried as the figure of Harry Potter stood near the doorway. 


End file.
